


Birthday

by mosymoseys



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille doesn’t have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Syd, Jack, and the final scene of _SPD_ ’s “Stakeout”.

“You can share mine,” Theo said without looking up from the table he’d been wiping down.

Camille blinked at him.  “What?”

Theo glanced up.  “My birthday,” he elaborated.  He shrugged a single shoulder in a gesture that was clearly intended to come off as nonchalant but in reality only succeeded in looking sheepish.  “If you want, that is.”

For a moment Camille just stared at him, mouth opening and closing silently, trying out words and then discarding them before giving them voice.  “That’s… very kind of you,” she said finally in a tone that sounded equal parts touched and disbelieving.

Theo, impossibly, managed to look even more uncomfortable.  “It’s nothing,” he mumbled, dropping his gaze once again and furiously scrubbing away at the already spotless table.  “I’m just used to sharing it with my brother already, that’s all.”

“I see,” Camille replied with a nod.  “But still it… It means a lot.  _Thank you_ ,” she added sincerely.

Theo’s ears glowed red.  “Yeah.  Sure.  Don’t mention it.”


End file.
